


The Final Touch

by Widowed Archer (thewrittenfae)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Widowed%20Archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting prepared for a job, he has a special gift to finalize her outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Touch

Clint blinked when red nails snapped in front of his eyes. It was hard to focus past the strip of red fabric that was wrapped around Natasha. Some might call it a dress, he'd call it a test of wills, really. "Sorry, what?"

Red lips frowned at him as her hand settled on her hip and she sighed. "Are you sure you're up for this?" Her other hand reached and brushed through his hair gently. "I'm sure Director Fury could..."

His hand raised and caught hers, squeezing it gently. "I'm fine." He smiled at her to try and prove his point as he took a step closer to her.

Her fingers laced with his, wedding ring warm against his skin and it softened his smile. The rings weren't fake this time, they didn't have that actual piece of paper, but neither needed it. They'd exchanged rings and had a little ceremony that was private and just between them, but meant more to them than any big, extravagant wedding. A meeting of the hearts. "You've been out of bed for less that a day, Clint."

He couldn't help but lean forward and still her words with a kiss as his thumb slid along the ring on her finger. "This is a fact finding outing tonight, so theoretically no fighting," the reason Fury had agreed to let Clint take it with Natasha, "and I'm up for that. Besides, no one else gets to pose as your husband."

She kissed him back, hand slipping from her hip so she could slide it down his chest a little. The move smoothed his tie, though both were aware that her hand had stopped just above the stitches that were still healing . "Jealous male," she murmured with a soft chuckle. "I only asked because you looked out of it."

"You like making me jealous," he teased softly with another kiss. "And it wasn't for the stitches, it was because you look stunning."

She smiled brightly at both answers, chuckling softly. If his jealousy was there, she was sure he should be fine. "Stunning, hmm? Perfect in every way?"

He chuckled himself as his arm slipped around her waist. "Almost every way." He pointed to a black velvet box that was sitting on the counter. "Your neck is a little bare, Tasha."

Natasha blinked at the comment and the box. Between both, she knew it was a necklace, just not what kind. Though if he was pulling it out tonight, it would fit their cover as well. She moved and opened the box, giving the softest sound of surprise at the contents. "Clint..."

He moved slowly up behind her and lifted it out of the box. "Do you like it?" He settled the gold omega necklace around her neck gently when she shifted to give him the right angle, hair lifted off her neck so he could clasp it.

"I love it. It's beautiful," she murmured softly as her fingers stroked the pendant. She knew he had to have custom crafted the piece, the spider was made out of gold, though the body was defined by small black diamonds. And of course a small hourglass of rubies set among the diamonds. She turned and kissed him deeply for it, smiling.

He groaned softly as he tugged her tighter to him. "Thank me later tonight?"

She laughed as she nipped his lower lip. "So long as you lay back and don't pull those stitches, count on it."

His eyes darkened as he nodded. "You above me always sounds like a good plan."

She grinned at him before she took his arm and started to lead him to the door. "No play until we have our information, Romeo."

His hand slid and he swatted her ass before his arm settled around her waist. "Cover is us married, which means some play," he chuckled.

She hit his arm lightly, though the grin said she liked his playfulness. It settled her a little more that he was really up for the job, not just pretending to be. "Not the me above you kind," she murmured as they started to fall more into their covers. Job first, bed second, after all.


End file.
